YOLO !
by ReimAloneForever
Summary: (One-Shot écrit dans le cadre de la roulette des couple sur mon autre fic 8D) (Angleterre x Écosse mais surtout du Angleterre x EveryBody :3) Et si...Alfred avait trouvé le téléphone dans Watch Dogs, et qu'il l'avait utilisé sur Arthur ?


Salut, les gens ! C'est vous qui avez choisi le couple ! =D

En fait au début on ma dit ''Angleterre'' et une autre charmante demoiselle m'a dit ''France''

Mais bon, ce serait trop normal alors elle m'a dit ''Écosse'' c'est plus un Arthur x Everybody, mais bon...

Disclamer : Un jour j'aurai le nom de ''Papa-de-Hetalia'', mais actuellement ce n'est pas mon nom, donc je n'ai pas Hetalia... ._.

* * *

><p>Amérique, (car oui, c'est son nom si vous n'auriez pas compris bande d'attardés ._.)<p>

avait trouvé, (comme par hasard) le téléphone (chelou) dans Watch Dogs

Et comment l'avait-il trouvé? Allez vous me demander, bande de pokémon arc-en-ciel, et bien il marchait, une tronçonneuse à la main (Bon d'accord j'avoue, je suis obsédée par le fait que Alfred aille une tronçonneuse ._.) et il aperçu (comme par hasard) une pancarte avec écrit ''Téléphone de Watch Dogs'' donc mon américain préféré, là pris car il n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

MAIS (car il y a toujours un MAIS dans mes fics.) il s'est dit ''Je vais aller faire chier Daddy!'' (sous mes encouragements. 8D).

Mais en s'avancent vers l'anglais (aux mille et un scones) il vit un truc apparaître sur le téléphone

**Angleterre**

**Nation**

**Mode Râleur : Activé**

**Mode Pervers : Désactivé**

**Mode Yandere : Désactivé**

Et bien sûr (sous mes encouragements) Alfred activa les deux derniers modes.

Mais comme il ne semblait n'y aucune différence, Amérique, lança dans une poubelle sauvage africaine rose l'objet.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

''Ammmeeerriiiiqueee ~''

Une de ces mêmes mains alla toucher ses fesses et l'autre monta et commença à enlever la veste du jeune américain...

Terrifié ce même américain tourna la tête et vis...

ARTHUUUUURR! (TAN-TANT-TAN!)

''Da..daddy?''

''Shhhh...Laisse-toi faire...'' il commença à lui mordre le cou, laissant des suçons bien visibles.

MAIS (malheureusement) Alistor arriva et demanda à son jeune frère se qu'il était en train de foutre.

Et pendant que le yandere était occuper à geuler à son frère qu'il était occupé (._.)

Un russe psychopathe sauvage arriva et pris, (SON) Alfred (chéri) dans ses bras et se téléporta telle une tortue ninja qui peut se téléporter.

Et, (étrangement) comme par PUR hasard (russe) Angleterre réalisa que son gamin n'était plus là,

donc une aura de désire apparu autour de Arthur et il se mis à faire des avances à son frère.

''Aaaaalisssstorrrrr ~ Scoty... ~ ''

''Qu'est que t'a, à la fin?! Et, m'appelle pas comme ça!''

Une main anglaise, se mis à caresser sa joue

''Ah ~ Tu est troooop tendu... ~ Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ~''

MAIS (malheureusement, le retour) l'écossais sait courir (trop) vite (au goût des yaoistes)

donc, il partit comme une flèche, et il aperçu un (adorable) finlandais (trop kawai) qui souriait (adorablement) donc, comme il est intelligent Écosse, se cacha derrière Tino et comme prévu Arthur s'approcha de Finlande

''Tiiinooo ~''

Surpris (l'adorable) finlandais dit

''O-oui?''

Angleterre tira Finlande contre lui et se mis à lui caresser les cheveux

''Aa-rthur!''

Quel que chose attirèrent le attention... Une aura de jalousie suédoise

Puis sortant de nul part, Berwald (le sexy) apparut et (comme Angleterre n'a pas ce pokémon)

l'anglais se jeta sur le suédois (jaloux) et se mis à l'embrasser tout en lui pelotent les fesses.

Puis, une aura finlandaise démoniaque (badass) nous fit comprendre a tous et à toutes qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à Suède sous peine de se faire ****** et *** et peut-être ****** et vraiment si vous être pas chanceux ***** et *** ainsi que *******. Mais bon, si tout ça arrivait, bah Arthur serait mort et euh, l'histoire s'arrêterait, et Santan-sensei m'aurait tuée pour ne pas avoir sa dose de Fruk... Doooonc... L'anglais, est yandere donc c'est comme si il était russe donc il est pas mort (8D).

Bien sûr son regard d'anglais bouffeur de scones (dégueux) se posa sur un certain roux qui aurait voulus être russe...

''Alistooooooooor ~''

Il sauta sur son frangin MAIS (malheureusement) l'écossais est (trop) rapide donc il se mis à courir (trop) vite, alors ''Scoty'' traversa à toute vitesse (mon frigo) un sentier bizarre ou il vu plein de pâtes, de poissons et de légumes à la vapeur.(Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaa! ~) Et il aperçu un (psychopathe) russe (trop kawai de la mort dans ta gueule.) Et comme le roux est (plus ou moins) intelligent il alla se cacher derrière le grand yandere, l'effet fut immédiat et l'anglais aborda le russe.

''Ivaaaaaaaannn ~ J'ai quelque chose à te montrer... ~''

''Ah oui, da? Qu'est que c'est?''

''Si tu veut savoir de quoi il sagît, tu doit venir dans ma chambre ~''

''D'accord,da!''

(En fait ont aurait beau faire porter un masque de pedo bear à Arthur, Ivan ne s'en rendrais pas compte, car mon (adorable) Vanya (chéri) est trop naïf... ._.)

MAIS (malheureusement, OUUUIIINNN!) Alfred arriva (au mauvais moment) attrapa son copain par le bras et cracha

''This, MY fuckin' comunist! Si t'en veut un, va en Russie en chercher!''

MAIS (heureusement) il n'avait (comme par pur hasard, made in Reim) pas sa tronçonneuse chérie, alors Angleterre utilisa un sort chelou sur Russie et Amérique qui les fouta à poil (sauf (mon petit) Vanya, car il est russe)

Alfred rougit et couvrit de ses mains ses parties intimes, et Russie eu la superbe idée de se jeté sur son petit ami et (d'essayer) de lui faire l'amour...

''Ivan! Lâche-moi!''

''Non, da!''

''I-iva-an! Aaaah!''

''Tu aimes ça pas vrai, da?''

''Espèce de … aaaaaa!''

''Dit moi que tu aimes ça!''

''Va te faire f...Ivan, putain plus fort!''

Pendant ce temps notre anglais préféré (non, je ne parle pas de Harry Potter) matait et filmai le tout. (qu'il allait m'envoyer par la poste).

Puis il s'éclipsa, à la recherche de son frère écossais qui en avait profité pour s'enfuir (après s'être branlé, bien évidamment).

Il vit un de ses pote; France, alors il alla se cacher derrière lui, car il est prouvé Reimentiquement que les angleterriens laisse les écossais tranquilles si il ont un français.

''Frrrraaaaaaannnnncciiiiis ~

''Oui, mon cher? ~''

''Viens un peu par ici...~''

''A-rthur..Qu'est que tu fait?''

''Je m'amuse, quel question, Froggy ~''

''Ah!''

''J'ai touché un point sensible pas vrai, Froggy? ~''

''A-arrête!''

''Non, Froggy, pas envie ~!''

''S'il te plaît, je ferrais tout se que tu veux!''

''C'est déjà ce que je veux ~''

Après s'être occupé du frog, qui reposait sur le sol, à peine lucide... Angleterre, chercha des yeux son écossais favoris... MAIS comme il est (trop) intelligent, Alistor à compris que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de rester là.

Et il eu (heureusement) la bonne idée de se cacher derrière Allemagne, MAIS (malheureusement) Prusse débarqua à ce moment pour protéger son (adorable petit) frère (chéri).

Alors il couru vers la poubelle sauvage africaine rose la plus proche et en sortit un téléphone, et désactiva les deux deniers modes (sous mes découragements compulsifs), Arthur reviens à lui (malheureusement) et demanda,

''Qu'est qu c'est passé?''

''Ce serait trop long à expliquer..Juste que t'a tenter de violer ton gamin et ah, Finlande veut te tuer!''

''…''

Puis comme par magie (pas si magique) une Hongrie sauvage débarqua en criant

''YOLO!''

Elle attrapa la caméra de Angleterre et elle disparu...

Et elle et moi vécurent heureuses et eurent plusieurs fantasmes.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Je vous dit, YOLO ! Les gens 8D<p> 


End file.
